


Stoute Josje

by AngaKasumi



Category: K3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mommy Issues, Oppa Kink, de oppa kink is niet voor het hele verhaal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngaKasumi/pseuds/AngaKasumi
Summary: Josje is stouter geweest dan ze bedoelde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dankjulliewel voor alle liefde ❤

Josje was zo trots op haarzelf. Ze had eindelijk alle pasjes geleerd!! Haar mammies zouden zo trots op haar zijn als ze dit zagen. Ze begon te giechelen als ze dacht aan hoe ze beloond zou worden.  
Ze wilde net de choreo nog een keertje overlopen als de deur van de studio open ging.  
Het waren Karen en Kristel. Net toen Josje haar roodgetinte mond opendeed om hen te vertellen over haar dag onderbrak Kristel haar.  
"Jee Josje, wat ben jij stout geweest"  
Karen knikte na het horen van Kristel haar woorden.  
"Mammy nee! Ik ken alle pasjes!  
Karen begon te lachen en wandelde naar haar toe. Ze aaide Josje's blonde lokken.  
"We hebben ze gezien Josje, je smsjes. Stout meisje dat je bent."  
Josje's ogen werden groter. Ze bedoelde toch niet...  
Kristel sprak op  
"Op je kniëen meisje. We hebben een verrassing voor je"  
Synchroom met Josje die knielde voor haar mammies ging de deur open. Daar was ze dan. De persoon, naast haar mammies, waar ze al zo lang naar smachte.  
"Kathleen Oppa"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when ur parents dont love u

Josje neemt een slokje van haar irish coffee. Ze had een zware dag voor de boeg. Haar mammies moesten toch niet weten dat ze alcohol zat de drinken. Niets wat een koffie adem en een kaugummetje niet kunnen verbergen. Ze zuchte en stak een plukje haar achter haar oren.   
Dat Kathleen ooit nog terug zou komen had ze niet verwacht. Ze hadden elkaar leren kennen op de afterparty van K2 zoekt K3. Josje had er nog niet eens van kunnen dromen Kathleen te ontmoeten. Ze was zo zenuwachtig. Van horen zeggen had ze vernomen dat Kathleen niets meer met K3 te maken wilde hebben maar het bleek dat ze te nieuwschierig was en het gewoon niet kon laten om haar opvolgster te ontmoeten.

Wat erna volgde had Josje echt niet zien aankomen. De K3tjes, en Kathleen, vroegen haar om een contract te ondertekenen. Een speciaal contract dat hun band zou versterken. Natuurlijk zei Josje ja hierop. Dit was toch te mooi om waar te zijn?

Josje glimlacht als ze terugdenkt aan die nacht. De nacht dat Karen, Kristel en Kathleen haar mammies werden. Wauw. 

Net toen ze de sappige details van die avond terug in haar hoofd afspeelde ging haar telefoon over. Het was Karen. 

Opgetogen hield Josje haar telefoon tegen het hoofd.

"Mammiee!!" 

"Hey lieverd" Grinnikte Karen. "Baby, je moet vandaag echt in topvorm zijn voor Kathleen. Ze kan niet zo lang blijven. Vanavond bij mij thuis?" Stelde Karen voor.

"Okay mammie! Wat moet ik aandoen?" 

"Ik denk dat je dat wel weet."

Oh, Josje kon niet wachten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday quin 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik update ieder weekend! Misschien zelfs vroeger ;)
> 
> twitter : @joonmemes  
> instagram : @njmeme


End file.
